


Годовщина

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Т'Чалла делает несколько шагов внутрь комнаты, отчего-то неуверенно, точно так же, как почти год назад, словно не знает, что случится дальше.





	

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
  
Вопрос застает врасплох, Барнс едва успевает собраться с мыслями, чтобы найти путь к отступлению, но тут же понимает, что Т'Чалла стоит прямо в дверях и мимо него никак не пройти.  
  
Надо бы сказать правду — они ведь давно договорились, что больше не будут держать тайны, мучить друг друга недомолвками, но Барнс не может. Ему кажется, что произнеси он хоть слово, расскажи, в чем истинная причина, почему он сторонится Т'Чаллы последнюю неделю, и все станет только хуже.  
  
Все и так не очень хорошо. На Т'Чалле лица нет, он выглядит так, будто пытается запрятать все свои переживания глубоко-глубоко, где никто не достанет, а они все равно рвутся наружу. Никакой вибраниум не удержит — просачиваются сквозь швы, образуют трещины, и кажется, еще немного — и брызнут искрами во все стороны.  
  
Т'Чалла делает несколько шагов внутрь комнаты, отчего-то неуверенно, точно так же, как почти год назад, словно не знает, что случится дальше.   
  
А сейчас-то ему чего бояться?   
  
Вопрос остается незаданным, просто потому что Барнс не хочет начинать разговор первым, он не знает, какими словами выразить то, что его тревожит.  
  
Когда между ними остается всего ничего, он отступает назад, стараясь держать дистанцию.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — в голосе Т'Чаллы звучат искреннее непонимание и желание исправить, если это необходимо.  
  
— Нет, что ты, — Барнс не смотрит на Т'Чаллу — просто не может. Взгляд Т'Чаллы… от него тяжело в грудной клетке становится, и как избавиться от этого ощущения, неизвестно.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — Т'Чалла оказывается совсем рядом. Протягивает руки и кладет ладони на плечи Барнса, намертво пригвоздив того к полу — теперь точно не сбежать. — Пожалуйста, не молчи.  
  
Он просит так, что сопротивляться невозможно. Т'Чалла пропускает в голос столько ласки, и иной раз Барнс невольно жмурится — до сих пор не верится, что все по-настоящему.  
  
— Я не хотел беспокоить тебя, — слова даются тяжело. Особенно когда боишься навредить — Барнс не понаслышке знает, насколько опасными могут они быть.  
  
— И? — Т'Чалла вынуждает его поднять голову и наконец-то встретиться взглядами. Он ждет, что сейчас, возможно, будет озвучена какая-то глупая причина, от которой на лице Т'Чаллы вновь появится улыбка и все снова станет как раньше.  
  
— Завтра... годовщина, — выдавливает из себя Барнс и замирает, ожидая реакции Т'Чаллы. С лица короля исчезает тень зарождающейся улыбки, он мгновенно понимает, о чем речь.  
  
— Почему ты решил, что я не желаю видеть тебя?  
  
— Не хотел провоцировать неприятные воспоминания.  
  
Они оба замолкают, и Барнс внимательно наблюдает, как меняется Т'Чалла, как то самое, пробивающееся наружу, проскальзывает в его взгляд всего на мгновение — он справляется, как и всегда.  
  
Т'Чалла подается вперед и обнимает Барнса.  
  
— А может, мне наоборот необходимо, чтобы ты был рядом, — он прижимает Барнса к себе и утыкается носом ему в шею. — Как живое доказательство, что я не совершил ужасной ошибки и мой отец мог бы гордиться мной.  
  
Они застывают в таком положении, словно оно самое удобное из всех возможных — Барнс чувствует, насколько теплое у Т’Чаллы дыхание, и кажется, они могут простоять так вечность.


End file.
